


Mr. Mom

by TheLovelyDanish



Series: The KanaMari Family - Country Song Saga [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, based on a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyDanish/pseuds/TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Kanan is left in charge of the kids after losing her job. AU KanaMari
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: The KanaMari Family - Country Song Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Mr. Mom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Mr. Mom by Lonestar!!
> 
> You get to meet a new kid in this fic! Let me know if you wanna see more of the other Aqours members or if you wanna keep it to just the Matsuura family. Also if you have country songs you recommend let me know!

Kanan gave a heavy sigh as she walked through the front door, smiling at the smell dinner being made in the kitchen. A yell came from the kitchen as Rina ran in, jumping into her Papas arms.

“Hey kiddo, is Mommy in the kitchen?” She asked, picking Rina in a hug.

“Uh-huh, Mommy is making ramen for dinner!” Rina says with a toothy smile. Kanan put Rina down and walked into the kitchen smiling at the sight. The stove had a big pan with the ramen, Mari was cutting up veggies and making silly faces at little Suki in the high chair. While Yuuka and her little brother Kosei sat at the kitchen table doing their homework.

“Hey you two” Kanan smiled, kissing Yuuka and Kosei on the head as Rina sat beside Yuuka at the table.

“Hi Auntie Kanan!” Kosei beamed, spinning around in his chair and hugging Kanan around the neck.

“ Oh looks like some kindergarten homework you got there. Turn around and keep working at it buddy” Kanan ruffled his brown hair affectionately and walked over to Suki, kissing the babys cheek.

“Hey. How was work?” Mari asked as Kanan leans in and kisses her on the lips

“I’ll tell you later, when the kids are asleep.” Kanan whispered and Mari knew this could not be good.

The six of them sat down to dinner and the two parents were bombarded with stories about what happened at school today. Yuuka and Rina cheerfully talked about the preparations for the school sport festival that would be happening soon while Kosei told his aunts about the art project he was doing. Mari spooned baby food into Suki’s little mouth and simply listened to the stories, not bring up work once.

____

Kanan closed the door to Sukis room, glancing once more at the eight month old and little Kosei on the floor to make sure they were asleep.

“Hey girls?” Kanan whispered, opening the door to Rinas room. “I know you don’t have school tomorrow but don’t stay up too late” She told the two girls.

“Yes Papa.” “ Yes Aunt Kanan” The girls smiled.

Kanan closed the door and walked into her own room with a heavy sigh. Mari was sitting in bed with her nose stuck in a book, but as soon as Kanan sat in bed the blonde felt her stomach fill with dread 

“So, how was work?” Mari asked again, placing her bookmark into her book, placing it quietly on her nightstand.

“I got fired.” Kanan didn’t even look at her wife.

“What?” Mari sat up and turned to face Kanan.

“The company has been downsizing, and since I haven’t been making quota, I was one of the ones let go. I’m so sorry Mari, I’m supposed to provide for this family so you can stay home and here I go messing it all up.” 

“Oh stop, It’s not your fault Kanan! I can still work while you find a job. It’s not an issue, you know my boss said I’m welcome to come back anytime. You can stay home with the kids while they’re off of school, or for as long as you need to.” Kanan smiled as Mari kissed her cheek.

“Yeah. It’ll be great. I can take naps and catch up on what is on tv these days. I can do this for a bit. It’ll only be a month or so.” Kanan kisses Mari back and the two turnout the lights and go to sleep.

_____

“Why is Papa here?” Rina asked at breakfast.

“Because she is going to be staying home for a little while, to take care of you four while I go back to work for a bit.” Mari says as she pours Rina and Yuuka cereal.

"Wait, four? Aren’t  Dia and Maru picking Yuuka and Kosei up today?” Kanan asked.

“No, have you forgotten? They went on a vacation to Osaka and won’t be back until next week.” Mari reminded her and Kanan felt her stomach sink. Watching two kids was fine, but adding another two on top of that? Kanan was beginning to wonder if this would be as easy as she thought.

"Okay, I’m leaving. Remember, Suki takes a nap at 11 and  Dia wants us to put Kosei down for one too if we can. Crayons are in the third drawer.” Mari leans in and kisses her and starts speed walking to the car. “Bye my love. Good luck and have fun!” Then it was just Kanan and the three older kids, all perched around the table eating their breakfast. Watching them eat quietly made Kanan relax for a second. She could totally do this. This was going to be easy. She sat down at the table next to Kosei and started to drink her coffee when a loud cry came from the nearby baby monitor.

____

Kanan always thought she was a competent parent, but in a few hours she had learned three new things.

One. Diapers are NOT meant to be put into the dryer.

Two. Five year  olds should not be left with bubble gum when left with a baby.

Three. Peanut butter does indeed work at getting bubble gum out of hair.

By the time 11 rolled around she was relieved that it was nap time. Suki fell asleep soon enough, but Kosei did not, under no circumstances, want to take a nap.

“No!” he screamed as Kanan chased him around the living room.

“Buddy, please. You need to take a nap. Mama wants you to.”

“No!” he rounded the couch again. Kanan knew that Kosei didn’t really need a nap, but after the bubblegum incident she needed a little break.

“Kosei Kurosawa, it is nap time and you need to take a nap.” Kanan heard her voice rise and watched Kosei stop dead in his tracks. Kanan picked him up and carried him into her bedroom.

“Are you mad at me Auntie Kanan?” Kosei whimpered as Kanan tucked him into her bed. The way his lower lip stuck out and his eyes widened reminded him strongly of Hanamaru.

“I’m not mad at you little guy. I just need you to do what I ask. I’m sorry I raised my voice at you.” She went and placed a kiss on the  childs head and left the room quietly.

Kanan went back down stairs, smiled at Yuuka and Rina who were playing with dolls on the couch, and all but fell into her recliner. Upon sitting she felt a crunch and winced. Standing up she looked down and saw potato chips littering her chair. She looked over at her daughter and niece with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Papa, we spilt some chips in your chair. I would’ve cleaned it up but Mommy doesn’t let me use the vacumn!” Rina admitted. Kanan just sighed, mumbled an ‘its ok’ and went to get her vacumn.

An hour later, Kanan heard some movement from upstairs and saw Kosei peeking out from the top of the stairs.

“Kiddo?” Kanan called out to him.

"I’m sorry. I woke up and I didn’t know if I could go downstairs,” Kosei explained timidly.

“Don’t be sorry, I was just about to come and wake you up. I found the crayons and some paper, and I was wondering if you wanted to color with me.” His face lit up and he sped downstairs. Together they sat at the kitchen table and colored until Suki started making a fuss.

“I’ll be right back.” Kanan went to get Suki. When she entered the room one whiff of her nose and she knew that baby Suki needed a diaper change. She picked up Suki and moved her to the changing table, using the time to give herself a  peptalk . Maru and  Dia were always talking about how Kosei was a bit of a handful and now Kanan knew what they meant. She was a capable parent, but she wasn’t used to a child as rambunctious as Kosei. Rina was a  soft spoken child and Suki was a good baby, she wasn’t fussy and she was relatively quiet. She was starting to understand why the two women took a vacation though.

Once the diaper was finished she balanced Suki on her hip and headed downstairs.

“Hey kids, do you want to eat lun -“ Kanan walked into kitchen and felt her mouth drop open. “What did you do Kosei!?” Kosei turned away from the wall, a mess of crayons on the floor and a purple one still  clenched in his fist. “Why did you draw on the walls?!” Kanan felt her arms go heavy, but she kept a firm grip on her daughter. Kosei bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

“I- I-I ran out of paper.“ He mumbled.

“I was gone five minutes!” Kanan ran a hand through her hair and walked into the living room. She placed Suki in a small playpen and rubbed her eyes.

“Girls, please keep an eye on Suki for me,” Yuuka and Rina nodded quickly before turning their attention back to the show they were watching. She walked back into the kitchen to see Kosei standing in the same position, his eyes filling with tears.

“You’re going to clean this up Ko-kun, but first you are going to tell Aunt Mari what you did when she gets home.” The young boy looked petrified. He knew that telling Aunt Mari meant a call to his parents. “Do you want lunch?” Kanan remembered that she needed to feed Suki. Kosei nodded slowly. “Put the crayons away and come sit at the table.”

He does what he was told quietly and sat down at the table while Kanan makes a few sandwiches and grabs some baby food for Suki.

“Girls, grab Suki and come inside for lunch!” Yuuka and Rina come inside, with the later carrying in Suki, and sit down at the table. After she puts the baby into the high chair, she serves them all sandwiches and a glass of milk each.

“I don’t like milk.” Kosei says.

“That’s a lie.” Yuuka frowned. “You always drink milk at home!”

“Well I don’t like it anymore,” Kosei stuck out his tongue at his older sister

“Well, if you don’t drink milk how are you supposed to grow?” Rina asked the boy.

“I think you can grow without drinking milk.” He huffed.

“Oh really? Well, do you want to know a secret?” Kanan asked, spooning food into Sukis mouth. “Your Mommy Hanamaru never drank her milk, and look how little she is. Do you want to be little like your Mommy?” Kanan asked. Kosei shook his head while Yuuka and Rina chuckled softly.

Once lunch was over Kanan sat Kosei in front of the TV while Suki played in her playpen and the older girls played a game in Rinas room. Kosei wanted to watch his favorite show, Yokai Watch, so she popped in a DVD that Dia had left them and left the children while she went to clean the kitchen.    
  
The rest of the day passed quietly, with Kanan having to rewind the Yokai DVD multiple times. She was upstairs changing Suki’s diaper when she heard the door open and Rina greet Mari exitedly.

“Oh no.” she muttered. She snapped up Suki’s onesie and hurried downstairs to see Mari standing in the kitchen and gawking at the wall.

“Kanan? What on earth happened to the wall?” Kosei hid behind Kanans legs while Yuuka and Rina disappeared from sight, 

“Ask your nephew.” Kanan pushed him out from behind her. “Go on, tell Aunt Mari.” She instructed. Mari got down on her knee and looked the little boy in the eyes and noticed that he wasn’t looking at her directly.

“I drew on them.” He whispered. Mari dropped her head and sighed, ruffling his hair affectionately.

“ Well you, young man, are going to have to clean it up. Thank you for telling me the truth, but you are still in trouble. No TV tomorrow.” He let out a small ‘no’ but he knew there was little he could do to change her mind. Kanan nodded in agreement, however she was thinking that no TV was more of a punishment for her than him.

“Well besides that how was the rest of the day?” Mari asked, grabbing Suki. She was about to kiss her cheek but stopped and gave her head a strong smell. “Um, why does her hair smell like peanut butter?” Mari asked with a raised eyebrow. Kanan let out a defeated sigh and rubbed her neck sheepishly.

“I’ll explain later, by the way we may need to clean the dryer. Someone melted a diaper inside” Mari looked at Kanan in disbelief before shaking her head amusingly and turning around to start dinner.

A few hours later when the kids were asleep, Kanan shut the door to her room and fell face first onto the bed with a groan. Mari looked at her wife and let out a laugh, kissing her cheek playfully. “Why the groan Kanan? It’s only Monday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!~  
> Forever&Always,  
> Kimmie


End file.
